Echo
by OtakuRukia
Summary: say my name…like the way you did before." 'Damnit, I can feel all color drain from my face. I'm a deer caught in the head lights, but no...I won't get myself hurt, not again.' "I can only say your name now in disgust, Ichigo Kurosaki!"
1. Chapter 1

_Echo…_

**A BleachxKuroshitsuji crossover**

AN: this is my first yaoi and the first fanfic that I have co-written. I hope you all like it. This is rated M for mature for the graphic nature, and language.

* * *

Things outside the Phantomhive estate were peaceful, but then again Sebastian credited it to the fact that those idiots weren't awake yet. Oh how he despised those humans and there stupidity greatly. They were never able to get anything right and managed to make a disaster of a situation that seemed almost impossible to ruin. Yes, Sebastian didn't-no couldn't-no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't understand humans.

Sighing, Sebastian unrolled his sleeves, carefully placing his jacket back on, making sure to keep it wrinkleless, and put on his white gloves. It was time for Ouja-sama's awakening and another busy day; though he wouldn't mind if the other idiot humans remained asleep for the rest of the day.

Knocking lightly on the door, Sebastian proceeded to open the wood doors, not being surprised when there in the middle of his bed curled up in a ball lay Ciel Phantomhive. Of course the curtains were pulled shut blocking out the light, but Sebastian could still see perfectly fine.

"Ouji-sama, it's time to wake up…Ouji-sama." He said sternly, walking over to the closed curtains, throwing them to sides to reveal the windows and the morning light.

"Close the curtains, Sebastian. I would prefer getting up without being blinded." Ciel growled to his butler from his place on the bed, his eyes still closed. However, a delicate and pale hand and come up to create a shadow over his face to shield his eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, last time I did that you didn't get up for another hour and missed your first appointment of the day." Sebastian explained as he poured today's tea, Vitalitea in a blue floral tea cup.

Clicking his tongue to the top of his mouth in an annoyed grunt, Ciel moved to sit up in his bed; his slightly too big button up white shirt falling off one of his shoulders as he watched Sebastian move about the room. "Don't you have errands to run, Sebastian?" He asked glaring as best he could with his aching eyes at his butler.

"I have to get you ready for today's events Ouji-sama" Sebastian simply stated, handing his master the tea he had poured.

"I can take care of myself, I'm no child." Ciel growled back; taking a sip from his tea, his one good blue eye following the other in the room while the other remained shut.

"Last time I checked you still currently were a child" Sebastian aimed back smirking; setting Ciel's chosen attire for the day on the bed by the 'child's' feet.

"Sebastian, that's an order."

"Hai, Ouja-sama." Sebastian said, bowing slightly to his master before leaving the room.

Sighing Ciel placed the tea cup down on the dresser next to his bed before curling back up in his bed facing away from the window's light.

* * *

The sun never looked brighter as it cast its light into the cold and damp room of Safe Haven's Orphanage. Soon enough, all ten beds in the cramped space were lit. In the farthest corner, away from everyone, young Hitsugaya Toushiro slept fitfully. Beads of cold sweat rolled down his pale face. For the past two years, it had been the same nightmare. He has not received one night of peaceful sleep since. Squinting his eyes, he tried to fight off the harmful light that saved him from his nightmare from further torturing him. As always, he happened to the first one awake.

All around him were bodies of other orphans that lived here like him. While many of them had been abandoned, they managed to cope and become well acquainted with their surroundings. Most of them were close friends, but no one dared speak or utter a word to him. Ever since...the incident, he had been looked to as a freak, a disgusting and insane freak. Hitsugaya attempted to ignore the voices, ignore the invisible hands wrapping around his neck in an affectionate manner or his legs quivering whenever he saw _him_, but it was to no avail. Even his teachers looked at him as if he were queer.

There was no justice in this hellhole. The icy-blue eyed lad chucked darkly at the irony of the place being named Safe Haven, more like anything but. Within minutes, he began to hear the teenagers around him stir, so it was his time to flee. Today was Sunday, which meant he would have the day to do whatever he pleased without the bloodhound owners tracking him down. Tossing on his tri-colored hand-me down scarf, and throwing on a winter coat that had patches almost everywhere, Toshiro sauntered over to the window and launched himself out into the cruel world where an enclosed room would not keep him safe. He had little thought on where he wanted to go, all the sixteen year old boy knew, was that he had to face his fears, and that meant going outside his comfort zone. Already, wealthy middle class adults and children were giving him strange looks; in their eyes was a mix of pity and disdain.

He just looked to the ground with a scowl while quickly walking to keep warm. Every once in awhile, he would look up to see where he ended up but didn't stop once. Due to his petite body, Toshiro was barely acknowledged by anyone passing by on a sidewalk. He stopped against a brick wall to catch his breath when the food market just up ahead came into view. His stomach began to rumble furiously. Hitsugaya dug through his pockets, only to find holes in each and not a dime in his baggy jeans. Sighing, he knew he would have to resort to stealing and pick pocketing as usual. Weaving in and out of crowds, the small boy managed to find at least two dollars that ought to get him at least an apple or two. After about twenty minutes, Hitsugaya walked the four blocks back to the orphanage, but not without looking at the newspaper that landed on the front steps. At first, he only glanced over it, but when his piercing sapphire eyes met the front headline, his heart skipped a beat, and it took all of his willpower to not have an anxiety attack.

**Rapist given 17-year sentence**

Hitsugaya barely had a chance to scream as those same, once warm and inviting, arms closed in around his neck in a tight embrace. Only this time, he wanted nothing more than to escape the strong grasp. _He _used his hands and pulled Toshiro off the ground, asphyxiating him. To make matters worse, _his _tongue slid down his neck. "Don't touch me!" My protest was little more than an inaudible squeak. I fell limp in his hands, and like a fish out of water, I struggled to breathe. _He _only smiled, enjoying seeing his ex boyfriend in so much pain. When he finally became blue to the face, his attacker dropped the boy without mercy to the cold ground. _He _lowered himself to the ground so he was almost on top of the boy and whispered in Toushiro ear, "say my name…like the way you did before." 'Damnit, I can feel all color drain from my face. I'm a deer caught in the head lights, but no...I won't get myself hurt, not again.'

"I can only say your name now in disgust, Ichigo Kurosaki; now get the hell away from here before I call the cops. I assume you found some way to escape..." Only did Hitsugaya now notice the orange jumpsuit. Smirking, he thought to himself, 'How could I miss such an obnoxious color.'

"Oh no, Shiro-kun. You couldn't possibly think I would want to be away from you for too long. You are just so...delicious."

Hitsugaya used this moment while Ichigo would be caught off guard and ran inside, after slamming the door shut and locking it. His heart still pounded out of his chest to see him again. He slumped down into his knees, only to find cold glares from the children and Orphanage owners looking down pitifully at him. Tears exploded from his moist eyes in that instant. 'I can't take this any longer...'

* * *

Taking a look at his pocket watch, Sebastian noticed that he had in fact finished the errands earlier then expected. His eyes narrowed at the strange occurrence but he knew that strange things could happen every once in awhile.

Sighing, the demon silently closed his pocket watch and placed it back in his pocket as he continued walking back to the estate. He couldn't help it as his thoughts wandered to the human race as they usually did in the times when he had nothing to do. Even though he had lived among the race for quite awhile now there were still some aspects that he couldn't figure out. Though Sebastian didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing…

He remembered the headline on the front page of today's paper. A rapist had been convicted and given a 17-year sentence. He wondered what drove humans to do think that way, what was their motive. He knew that the human race was a fragile one thus making them cling to each other. Yet every once and awhile, there would be a human who defied others and committed crimes against others. Look what happened to them, most were caught and locked in prison for the rest of their life and some even met premature deaths. 'What foolish creature's humans are, they fear us demons yet they fail to understand how fearsome their own race can be.' He couldn't help but think as a smirk came across his face.

At the sound of a door slamming shut close by, probably just a little down the street, Sebastian was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a bright orange jumpsuit come running down the street. 'That's a prison uniform, an escaped prisoner huh?' he thought, his scarlet eyes watching the walking form get closer to him. 'No one else seems to notice him, humans are oblivious, -" Sebastian thoughts were cut off as the orange jumpsuit ran into him, their shoulders connecting hard causing only a bit of pain for Sebastian, however it did cause some annoyance to surface.

"Hey, pretty boy, this is a sidewalk, not the red carpet, so get the fuck out of the way!"

Especially when the boy had the nerve to yell at him, the annoyance making it hard to stop the sharp reply that soon left his mouth. Pardon me," 'and you're awful language' he added on in thought, "but I do believe that it was you who was spacing out and bumped into me."

Sebastian couldn't help but be surprised as he saw the other boy's eyes widen in shock only for a second for an apologetic look crossed his face. "Ah, you're right I'm sorry." He quickly stated and walked away. Sebastian could only stare at the boy's back as he left.

'Yes, some humans, mostly the hypocrites of their societies, sure can be confusing. It sure can get annoying.'

* * *

0.o wow I am watching a story about this murderer named Sebastion…creepy…

Please R and R. Oh and my cowriter is Li3s 0f g0d! Read her awesome naruto stories Eileen and doll!

Bai Bai!


	2. Chapter 2

**Echo...Chapter 2**

A/N: Hey my faithful few readers! Sorry that it took my friend and I to get this out a month late, but school work and extracurricular activities got the best of us. Hope you enjoy this addition to the story :) Please remember to review if you can…I cant really force you…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Kuroshitsuji. I only own half of the storyline and any characters I make up which so far is Asoka. If I owned bleach, the world would cease to exist and Dante would have to lead us to hell with Nero.

The quote at the beginning of the chapter is a verse from the song Candle(Sick and Tired) by the White Tie Affair.

* * *

_You're a tragedy, a queen for his majesty. You're a blasphemy, your kingdom is crumbling_

"Are you sick in the head boy?" The words that dripped off the head male of the orphanage were slick with venom and animosity. Hitsugaya could only drop his chin to not meet his gaze. Everybody else watched from a distance, anxious to see what kinds of abuse the queer lad would receive. Because the orphanage could not afford television, the boys and girls would be given entertainment through Toushiro's torture and misery.

"For the past two years, you have been nothing but trouble! Because of you, we have reporters hounding us for information, questioning of our safety and legit ability and parents refusing to adopt a child here because of how one of our own turned out to be so vile. Is this what you are going to become? Just another mental case with nothing but burdens to spare?" Asoka's ivory eyes bore holes as he loomed over the frightened child who was prepared to accept any kind of physical torment.

"Are you even going to look me in the eye?" Hitsugaya could not lift his head; it was as though he had no longer the strength to do so. Today was supposed to be a good day for him, a day to escape his inner demons and try to live life the way he should have before Ichigo came into his life. Today was his seventeenth birthday, although his small frame and short height would argue that age.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!"

Hitsugaya shook uncontrollably and shook his head in a miserable attempt at defiance.

"That's it! You are sleeping outside tonight! Why should I bother sheltering you with a bed and safe house when you don't even deserve it?" Asoka roughly opened the door and pushed the small teenager out with nothing but the clothes on his back.

Hitsugaya chuckled darkly to himself, and walked cautiously down the now darkened streets. The sun lost its luminous brilliance as it began to sink behind the city. He cast a shadow, taller than he was. There was no aim in his mind like this morning of where he may be able to occupy himself, only now there was the task of finding a suitable place to sleep. Hitsugaya kept drawing up blanks and the cold winds that bit his nose did not help either.

"Well Ichigo, you got what you wanted. You personally and irrevocably killed and evicted me from the place we both thought to be safe," the now homeless boy said depressingly to himself.

Time lost its meaning to Hitsugaya as the city lights came on to counter the evening's darkness. Finally after a few miles of walking, miraculously he found the beloved hall that captivated him as a little boy. Often, when Toushiro still roamed the streets of London, he would look in the magical studio to see musician's young and old play together, creating the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. For the rare moments he stopped by, all of his pain and sadness evaporated and soothed his soul.

Now though, with the lights off and shades drawn, it looked vacant and uninviting. Hitsugaya would not turn away now though. Any place would be better than the orphanage. Luckily, this quaint little music studio was unlocked as it always is. Instruments sat inside, waiting for someone musically inclined to pick it up and play to his or her heart's contents. He walked in quietly, as though some sort of alarm would be activated. Using his index finger, Hitsugaya flicked the switch and a smile dawned on his face. He felt as though he himself escaped prison, even though it was all in his mind. Almost automatically and mechanically, his two feet guided him to the Baby Grand that stood out from the farthest corner. Emerald eyes locked with its beauty as though the piano were a woman. In many ways, Hitsugaya was in love with music as cliché as that may sound.

"You waited for me didn't you baby? You called out to me when I needed you the most. I won't waste your time any longer. Please grace me with your melodies." The newly seventeen year old sat softly on the leather seat. Closing his eyes, Hitsugaya's fingers danced across the keys, playing to a song committed to memory by heart. He could almost hear a widow crying right now to the sad yet compelling notes of Rachmaninoff's piano concerto No.2. Ever since he first heard it breaking the wall barriers of this music hall as a young child, Toushiro would escape to here when he could to practice it himself until he knew every note perfectly. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and felt the sumptuous harmonies engulf him into an abyss of light.

* * *

Sebastian couldn't help but let out a sigh as he found himself walking down through the town streets once again. It had been awhile since Ciel had given Sebastian quite a few things to do. Knowing the young master though, these were probably just little errands to get some time away from his butler. The demon didn't blame him though, not even demons wanted to stay by their master's side twenty-four seven. In a way, this was Sebastian's break, but it did come with a price. 'I don't even want to know what the hell the mansion is going to look like when I get back.' Sebastian couldn't stop the little eyebrow twitch that visibly showed his annoyance.

That eyebrow kept twitching, not being able to get the image of a burning mansion out of his head, until he heard the soft sound of a piano floating through the air. If he was human, the notes would have sounded like a constant humming to the ears, but he wasn't. Despite the distance, he could hear each note clearly. They were fast; probably sixteenth notes were being played each beat.

Usually, the song being played on a piano didn't interest him much. Humans usually played them just as a mean of entertainment or to show their skills to others. Yet this one didn't have that feel to it at all. The notes weren't empty; they weren't played just to be played. They held a deeper meaning to them; they told the story of the one who was playing them.

'How interesting...' Sebastian couldn't stop himself from thinking it; it wasn't every day that you walked down the street this late at night and hears a piano being played. 'A human is playing it.' It wasn't a question, he knew, no demon or Shinigami had the interest in such trivial things but...

Not really knowing or thinking as to what he was doing, Sebastian began his stroll towards the sound. The music becoming even clearer the closer he got and the more the song was played. The allegro notes still continued to be played, only seeming to increase with speed as the song went on. Sebastian had to admit he was slightly impressed with whoever this human was. The notes were controlled in their speed yet they held a sort of chaotic manner, almost like the pianist was losing control. The notes were played light-heartedly and with ease yet they sounded painful at the same time.

Turning the corner, Sebastian stopped as his sight met what it was he had been hearing. The sound was coming from a music store that was closed and shades drawn but Sebastian knew that the song was coming from within the building. Walking up to the door, the demon wasn't surprised when the door was unlocked; most stores were like that in London. 'Humans are foolish.' he couldn't help but think briefly before he remembered the task at hand.

Silently he entered and was shocked at what he saw, his scarlet red eyes widening. A little boy was playing the piano, his tiny fingers moving to each key and his little frame moving with the music. Despite his age, he had spiky white hair that almost matched the color of his skin, which was unnaturally pale. His clothes were tattered meaning the boy must be in a rough position in his life. 'What a surprise, a little boy playing this.'

By now the music had turned slow and soft, the chaotic feel to it lost as well as the light feel to it. Now it was sad seeming only to carry on because it had that small hope that things would turn around. Some part of Sebastian was entranced by the music, in all his years alive he'd never heard a piano being played like this, and by a little kid nonetheless. His trance was broken though, when he heard the slamming of the door behind him. Unfortunately, the boy heard it as well, the melody from the piano instantly stopping.

* * *

Hitsugaya jumped from his seat, startled at the interruption. Already, his heart was beating out of his chest. What if Asoka found him here and wanted to beat him for walking out, or if he was in trouble for being here so late? The short child searched through his mind in an attempt to find an excuse, or a reason that would suffice. He couldn't even turn around to see who it was. Hitsugaya Toushiro felt tears well up in his eyes. Everything from today and prior to that with Ichigo built up and was ready to crash. The pent up emotions that were bottled up for months, even years, were starting to add up. Not wanting to have anybody see him so weak and vulnerable, Hitsugaya sat up, back straight as a pin and closed the piano. He would have to run farther away from here, at least until he was ready to return to the hell of an orphanage, even if Asoka wanted him dead. Back turned to the stranger he had yet to identify, Hitsugaya picked up his tattered coat and scarf and headed for the door with his head down.

The person seemed unwilling to move so instead, the poor boy just stood there frozen and looked up at whomever it was that blocked his way. He blinked, sighing in relief that it wasn't Asoka or anyone that could harm him, however, Toshiro had no idea who this guy was. As far as he knew, it could be a kidnapper, a rapist or druggie who wants to kidnap him, rape him and sell him for money to pay for his drugs. Hitsugaya, although, felt as though he wanted to trust somebody, anybody for once. How miraculous it would be if he could find someone kind just to talk to or walk with. No one back 'home' would ever think to do that now. To everyone else, he was sick and twisted. Even the slightest touch could infect the orphans with his problems. He didn't know what to feel, other than humiliation of someone catching him playing alone. What must this man think of a boy such as himself alone, on a cold night, in a dark music hall?

For a brief second, Hitsugaya angrily yelled at Ichigo in his head for putting him in this predicament where he was forced outside his shelter into a cold night with nobody to be waiting at home for him, ready with tea and cookies or someone to tuck him in. Now, here he was, standing face to face with somebody he doesn't know who walked in on him playing the piano. It was his entire fault. If it weren't for him, he would have a real family, with people who loved and cared for him and even put him through real school so he could have friends. Have a life. All Hitsugaya could look forward to now is cold looks and whispers whenever he was near. No matter where he went, everyone knew him as the boy in the newspaper, the boy who screwed up, the screwed boy who was screwed over. Everyone thought he was queer, a nobody who didn't belong in the New England society.

"Pardon me sir." His voice was barely more than a whisper, and he waited for the man to excuse him so Hitsugaya could carry on with his pathetic life.

* * *

Sebastian couldn't help but let a grin take its place on his face as his scarlet eyes looked down upon the boy who was looking down at the floor. He could smell it, fear, sadness, and desperation radiating off of the boy. Subconsciously, Sebastian licked his lips, for a second his hunger taking over his mind before he regained control. He was bound to his master through a contract and thus he was not allowed to touch another human. But this boy was full with ripe sin; of course any hungry demon would love to taste him. Sebastian was surprised that it seemed that no other demon had touched him or was following him for that matter.

'He must have just reached the edge of despair then.' Sebastian thought, letting the grin fall from his face; a frown taking its place. He was curious as to what this human was doing here, though he knew it was not his business to know. This one seemed to have the scent of solitude following him around. It was strong though, much stronger then he had ever smelled on a human before, even Ciel. Even demons knew that even though humans were quick to entrusting someone, they were not this quick. Sebastian had to play it carefully or who knew what the white hair boy of sin would do.

"Excuse me for my intrusion, it's just that I heard a wonderful song being played from this building and I couldn't help myself." Sebastian spoke the truth, raising his right-gloved hand and placing it over his chest and bowing slightly to show his apology. His eyes now closed, not being able to see what the little boy would do next.

* * *

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the sound of the older male's voice. He had not planned on receiving an answer from him let alone a compliment. Was this man the last person in town to not know what happened to him? The incident was like a plague. Everyone that found out became sick with disgust and horror and they would all look at him with the same feeling. Hitsugaya became a complete outcast. Why would this man, let alone someone that looked so wealthy want to converse with someone as pathetic and miserable as him? It took the boy a moment to get the lump out of his throat and he pondered on whether or not he should respond. Maybe if he spoke, this prospering looking fellow would know at last his identity and run away like everyone else.

"Oh. Thank you sir." Hitsugaya's eyes downcasted once more, not sure what to think anymore. He supposed he should be grateful there were friendly people still in this small town, but he had become so lethargic once more and could barely keep his head up. Once more, his useless emotions wore him thin and his fingers were shaking from playing on the piano. The words felt great but knowing what he would have to return to kept him from fully appreciating the kindness of a stranger.

The invisible anchor on Hitsugaya's back made him hunch over in pain, feeling the after effects of Asoka's frustration. He could feel it now. Many pairs of eyes will be waiting to see if he returns and if he doesn't, they will scream out in joy but if he does have the nerve to come back, he won't be treated any differently. Asoka will not have a change of heart, the circle of scorn and hatred would continue. Life would go on. Misery would console him once more. He never used to be such a pessimistic, but having another encounter with Ichigo shot his hopes of returning to a fairly normal life.

* * *

Sebastian's grin grew as he smelt the boy's depression, fear, rejection, and loneliness grow even more. This child's thoughts were probably swarming with horrible thoughts that made him feel like he was worthless. Sebastian knew that this was one of the major flaws of the human mind. How one small mistake could make them feel like they were horrible beings who always made mistakes and could never do anything right. They never focused on what they were good at; instead focusing on what they lack which in turn caused them to hate others that possessed what they wanted. Inside every human disliked something of someone else, even their so-called friends, but no one can truly fully love and respect someone.

"I am only giving credit where it is due. Surely you are a very talented boy, others would be jealous of the gift you have." Sure the demon was curious as to why the boy was in the music building in the first place, but he knew humans were things that acted on impulses most of the time. Surely this boy was no different and just came in here on a whim. "However, it is getting quite late and dark, a boy like yourself should be getting home soon shouldn't they? If you stay out any longer there's no telling who will harm you." Sebastian spoke as he opened the door and held it open for the kid.

Hitsugaya attempted to raise his head but his lack of self confidence and self esteem prevented him from looking the kind fellow in the eye, however, he could feel the curious eyes watching him like a snake on its prey. It felt a little uncomfortable but he just accepted the praise and looked straight ahead. The cold breeze whipped his face hard so he pulled up his scarf and coat in spite of its holes everywhere. He became silent at the compliment, becoming sick himself. Hitsugaya could barely look at himself in a mirror without scowling in discontent. To hear the sickingly sweet and tempting words of praise, it made him gag. He knew that he was mental and sick like the other kids said but in some way in an alternate universe, he liked to believe he was the only sane one and that there was nothing wrong with him. He was just a victim of rape. Common problem. Nothing more.

"Mhm...." Hitsugaya murmured and a little more quietly to himself, "the only harm I'm worried about is going back home..." He wondered momentarily if this encounter was a sign from God telling him he would be accepted into heaven once more. But that would highly be likely. Still.... the small boy couldn't help but feel some divine force or immortal aura exuding from the man and for once had a sliver of faith in humanity again. He also fancied another encounter with this stranger, because something about him comforted him and it felt wonderful.

"Well then, I wish the best for you." He commented, after making sure the little boy was out of the building, he let stepped out himself; letting the door shut behind him. Looking at the boy once more he noticed that the white-haired boy had yet to look up once. The poor child.

"I bid you farewell then and sweet dreams." With that, Sebastian began his track down the alleyway he had taken to get here, before a thought caused him to stop. "Boy." He spoke loud enough for the other to hear him but did not turn around to see him; he knew the child was still there. "Try not to blame yourself for so many things; you haven't made as many mistakes as you believe." And with that, the demon disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Echo: Chapter 3

A/N: so yeah, it's been awhile..I'd say like at least a year. *cough*blame the co-writer*cough* what? Did I say something? Anyway, so you don't waste your time reading my commentary, without further ado, I bring you the third chapter of echo! *dramatic music*

We do not own bleach or kuroshitsuji

* * *

Sebastian could only stand perfectly still in front of the gates to the Phantomhive mansion after his little errand run. To say he was in utter shock was an understatement and an extreme one at that. The mansion was still completely in one piece, no fire, broken glass, debris, dead objects, or giant explosions. 'Maybe those servants aren't as bad as I thou-'

Cue scream, crash, and giant boom. "Ah! Water, we need water!" the scream of Finnian echoed around the grounds; soon followed by the howls of Pluto. He knew things were too good to be true. Scowl on his face, Sebastian opened up the gates and walked through on his way to bring order back to the chaos within the mansion. Thoughts of the boy full of sin pushed to the back of his mind.

It had taken a couple of hours of him doing most of the work but the mansion was fixed brand new again.

"Are you still annoyed at them?" Ciel causally asked, faking interest in the answer as Sebastian helped him change into the young master's night attire.

"After the numerous times an event like this has occurred it's impossible to be annoyed by it anymore." The demon answered truthfully as he finished unbuttoning Ciel's dress shirt.

"For once the disaster could have been avoided if by the chance you had gotten back a bit earlier." Ciel responded with a little smirk on his face as he looked down upon the other.

Meeting Ciel's one eye gaze for a few seconds before going back to his job, Sebastian couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the statement. "Are you implying that I was late in getting back?" he asked. The statement was a tad confusing considering he was given no specific time that he was supposed to return.

"I'm implying nothing of the sort; however, I am slightly puzzled as to why it took you so long to accomplish those errands. I expected it to take less time then it did." He stated amusement clear in his tone of voice. Sebastian knew that Ciel always found extreme amusement when moments like these happened. The demon didn't know exactly how to classify these moments but it always happened when Sebastian did something that could possibly lead to a mistake. "Did something happen?"

It was that comment that brought thoughts of the white haired child back to the forefront of his mind. He could still remember the smell of sin on him. Sebastian was sure if he was able to, that the human boy would have tasted delicious. The demon knew that human souls in despair were just like rich wines, the longer they sat the better they tasted when opened. It was such a pity too considering how much talent the boy held; Sebastian hadn't seen that much talent in a human since the Renaissance artists. The boy truly understood playing an instrument, the melodies he played from the heart not because someone had written notes down on a sheet for others. However, while the music seemed to be played by an angel, it was once said that music was the work of a demon. Take Hieronymus Bosch, the panel of hell in his painting The Garden of Earthly Delights, showing elaborate tortures in which humans are ensnared within musical instruments thus bringing them pain not pleasure. But that was just a typical stereotype of Hell as far as Sebastian was concerned.

Contemplating over something that happened with a stranger in the past while putting his young master to bed wasn't something Sebastian took to doing often; in fact the last time he did just that was….never. This occurrence was a new one for the demon and he did not like it one bit. One little human boy that he didn't know and whose life was meaningless to him, though his soul did smell tasty, still clouded his thoughts, and that annoyed him. Of course being the perfect butler of the Phantomhive house that he was, the annoyance that he felt was not shown on his happily smiling face.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened, there were just more bystanders then normal walking the streets today making the place crowded." Nothing beneficiary would come out of Ciel knowing his little encounter with the boy. The probability of them ever meeting was extremely low.

Finally finishing changing his master's attire, Sebastian stood up, grabbed the candle stick, and walked over to the door. Once the young master got into bed he blew out the candles leaving the room in darkness before stepping out into the hallway. Shutting the door to Ciel's bedroom he started his walk down the hall to check on the servants, putting a gloved hand in his pocket to retrieve his pocket watch when his hand brushed against something smooth.

Stopping to a stand still at the slight shock of finding the object there, he realized that thoughts of the sinned boy had caused him to forget to inform his master about the object. Sebastian couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face as he shrugged and continued down the hallway. It seems that Ciel would have a little surprise tomorrow morning.

* * *

Once the strange yet consoling man disappeared, Hitsugaya stood paralyzed by his advice. _Try not to blame yourself, you haven't made as many mistakes as you believe…_ They tasted bad in his mouth as though each word were a poisonous chemical. Each as destructive as the last. As if he could just pretend as though Ichigo did not steal his soul and forget that Asoka is an abusive alcoholic. Let's not even get started on his mistakes. No, it's a continuing list. Somewhere, maybe, his biological parents are looking down in shame and disappointment at what he turned out to be just like his foster parents. What a fool, just like the other adults in this town. They just have no clue, all while pretending they know him better when in reality they wouldn't give him the time of day. Everyone else in this despicable village is already in a peaceful slumber, as though all worries and troubles were put to rest.

"I live in a world separate from them, forever trapped in the maelstrom of my sins. To repent would be to eliminate my existence," Shiro said to himself softly. And yet, the depressed teenager couldn't help but notice his load seemed a tad lighter from when he arrived. Whether it was the soothing music of the piano or the surprisingly warm sentiment from the man in the butler attire, Shiro did not care. His major concern now was to find a place to sleep. Because the old bastard, Asoka kicked him out, Hitsugaya had to find other means of shelter.

Stepping outside of the empty studio, the crisp air of that winter night bit Shiro's face. He had to look down so it wouldn't blind him. The only other reminder that it was currently December was the gentle fall of snow. It has atleast dropped twenty degrees since Shiro left the orphanage. Inhaling a sharp breath, the cold seeped into his frail body.

Somehow, the boy managed to walk in some general direction, his feet once again leading the way instead of his head. He had clear forgotten when he had left the studio and all he knew was that he was leaving the familiarity of his street and into the unknown.

Maybe it was the tranquility or the fresh fallen snow, but somehow, somewhere, a voice in shiro's head sung hypnotizing lyrics.

"_Echo, my voice is an echo of places I don't know…"_

All of the sudden, Shiro's body felt heavy, and his eyes even heavier.

"_Echo. We all are connected ,a lighthouse, a voyage…" _

Hitsugaya Toshiro began to stumble, suddenly unsure of his balance, like a drunkard fresh from the bar. His world seemed to come to a halt as the boy finally collapsed into the snow, outside someone's property. That was when the voices stopped and Hitsugaya finally lost all consciousness.

* * *

Sebastian finally let out a sigh of relaxation as he walked down the hallway to the lounge. The servants, Pluto, and the young master were all asleep leaving him with nothing to do. It wasn't anything new, demons didn't need to sleep so night was Sebastian's time to sit and relax while preparing for the next day and at the moment, the demon could really use to relax.

He didn't understand it, well more like he didn't notice it at first, but ever since he had met that sinned boy he had the feeling that something eventful was going to happen. He couldn't tell if it was going to be good or bad though and that worried him. No he was not scared just worried.

"_Echo, my voice is an echo…"_

Coming to an abrupt halt, Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the voice he had heard. He knew no one who wasn't supposed to be inside the mansion was in it, his demon senses told him that. But then where had that voice come from? For once he couldn't come up with an explanation for something.

"_Of stories I've been told." _

The nagging at the back of his mind grew stronger as the voice's words repeated in his head as an echo. He understood that the voice was trying to tell him something but he didn't care about that. All he wanted was for the stupid voice to be quiet and leave him alone. This was supposed to be his time to relax and so far it was anything from. He couldn't sense any other create, human or non human, within the Phantomhive house and so there was no where for the voice to be coming from unless…Yes that might be it, it had happened before.

"_For History's sake would you please take notice!"_

The window he had come to stand next to flew open suddenly as a strong burst of wind pushed against it. Looks like Maylene had forgotten to lock all the windows. The cold blast of air and snow that came with it through the window pulling Sebastian from his thoughts on the voice and stopping the dull ache that had begun in his head.

Straightening up and removing his hands from his head that he didn't even remember putting there, he walked over to the window planning on shutting it. He was annoyed now; whatever voice he had just heard didn't mean any harm, there was no malice in the voice, but the fact that he had to listen to it in the first place annoyed him.

Glaring out the window Sebastian's crimson eyes landed on the reason for the sudden voice he had heard. 'It seems my instinct was right.' He thought as he gazed at the unconscious form of the sinned boy from earlier passed out on the snow covered ground right in front of the Phantomhive manor gates. He obviously hadn't just passed out but he also hadn't been there for hours.

The demon's instinct was never wrong and this just proved it, something was going to happen with that boy, and it was no coincidence that he saw the boy twice in one day. The only people he saw on a regular basis were the young master and the servants. The voice he had heard was the boy's own soul begging; he had heard similar voice before from other souls but never one as loud as this.

Hopping out the first story window onto the snow the butler slowly made his way to the kid. The cold didn't bother him but the fact that he was about to save a human who he had made no contract with or was not told to rescue by his master did bother him. His feet were walking without the consent of his head. He had met the little boy once but that did not mean that he had to associate with him anymore. 'Letting the kid live probably won't be very beneficiary for me, but then against neither would letting him die. Then again, he would have a debt to pay after this, so then, this boy maybe beneficial later on after all.' He contemplated.

Reaching the boy, Sebastian kneeled down and brushed off the snow that had gathered on his same color hard. The kid's already extremely pale skin had turned even whiter and his lips had taken on a blue-ish purple tint. With the light material clothes he was wearing with holes in them, the cold was only getting to the small and thin frame of the boy quicker.

Taking off his jacket he placed it over the boy before picking him off the ground with ease. Subconsciously the boy snuggled close to the source of warmth and the demon could barely stop the shiver that traveled throughout his body at the boy's actions. The demon wasn't exactly use to those kind of affectionate touches.

His scowl deepening, the butler turned back around, closed and locked the gate before retuning to the inside of the mansion through the front door this time and not the window; he was the one with the keys after all.

Quickly moving to the lounge, Sebastian placed the boy on the couch next to the crackling fire in order to warm him up before walking to the hallway and closing the window that he had jumped out of and locking it.

On his return to the lounge, he wasn't surprised to find that the boy had curled into a small ball, the tailored coast easily covering his small body. The color, what little there was, was already starting to come back to his skin and his lips were becoming less blue and more the normal pale pink. It seemed however that the boy wasn't going to wake up due to the change in temperature he was too far gone in sleep. That only made things easier for the demon butler though.

As appealing as the fire was for the boy, Sebastian knew that it wouldn't be smart to leave him in wet clothes. Not to mentions the small couch the boy was on probably wasn't very comfortable either. Even though the boy wasn't complaining now, he would when he woke up and found shooting pain across his back whenever he moved. Sebastian had found out from Ciel that despite the couch's lovely looks, it caused the pain to whoever slept on it when the young master had slept on it one night and then complained about his back the whole next day.

Dowsing the fire before picking the boy up bridal style once again, Sebastian headed towards the nearest guest bedroom. It looked like he wasn't going to be spending his night relaxing in the lounge.

Quickly reaching the guest room, Sebastian shifted the boy's weight to one arm allowing him to open the door and walk in. Letting the boy's weight fall back so that it was supported by both arms again, the demon pushed the door shut with a foot before walking over to the bed in the middle of the room. The room was no where near as large and extravagant as Ciel's room but it was better then a room found in a common household.

Setting the boy on the bed the demon walked over to the fire place and quickly lighted a fire. The boy's body temperature was just starting to warm up, not lighting a fire and leaving the room cold was defeating the whole point of rescuing the kid in the first place. The again so was leaving the kid in wet clothes.

Standing up from where he was kneeling in front of the fire, Sebastian turned his head to gaze at the kid who had once again curled up in a self made cocoon. He looked to be about the same size as Ciel if not just a little bit bigger, so clothes wouldn't be a problem.

Exiting the room, the demon made his way down to the basement to look for a pair of Ciel's old clothes. Most of the clothes stored away were ones that Ciel actually hadn't grown out of he just no longer wore.

Rolling up his sleeves Sebastian set about looking for suitable night clothes for the other through boxes that collected at least two inches of dust. 'At the very least.' He couldn't help but think as the dust caused him to cough very lightly.

After at least ten mintues of searching, the demon found a pair of night clothes that looked like they would fit the boy and headed back up the basement stairs.

Returning to the guest room, the butler was very slightly, to the minimalist of degrees, pleased to find that the fire had warmed up the room quite quickly. Yet when the demon's scarlet eyes landed on the boy's thin frame was shivering, but that's what the clothes in his hands would fix.

Walking over to the boy he removed his tailored butler's coat from the boy's body; frowning when he felt that the coat had become damp from being on the boy's wet clothes…wonderful. Setting the damp article of clothing at the end of the bed, Sebastian got to work removing the kid's old, dirty, torn and not to mention wet clothing. Sebastian wouldn't be surprise if the covers of the bed had also become a bit damp from the boy's clothes.

Any human would have wondered why the boy was wearing those kind of clothes or why the boy had passed out outside around midnight. Was he an orphan? Did he not stay in an orphanage? Why had he passed out? Did anyone care for him at all? Those nosey questions always plagued the mind of curious humans, but not Sebastian. It wasn't his place to know, if he was supposed to know he would find out eventually. He wouldn't even be going through all this trouble for the boy in the first place if he wouldn't get anything from him in return.

Removing all his clothes except the boy's boxers, might as well keep what little dignity the boy had, he places them with his coat at the end of the bed. As soon as he was done taking care of the boy he would hang those up by the fire to dry. He couldn't help to notice how thin the boy actually was, his ribs easily seen through his skin. The skin itself was covered in sickly blue, purple, and yellow colored blotches as well as some small red cuts. Sebastian only 'hmm-ed' at the sight 'Is this self abuse or abuse from others?' he wondered though he didn't really care for an answer.

How silly of humans. If it was self abuse he could only laugh at it. Humans always took the easy way out when things got tough, never brave enough to continue fighting. When they became too desperate they ignored the thought of self-preservation all together. If it was abuse however, the demon could only pity the other. What gave the right for a human to harm one of their own kind because they were different? Wasn't it humans who always said they celebrated diversity; that if someone wasn't unique then they were nothing? But if someone was too different then they were labeled a freak and hurt for it. No one can truly be an individual in the world. Their thoughts and actions are influenced by others and therefore not truly there own. What is the point of diversity then if there was no diversity to begin with? 'How foolish.'

The kid definitely was in a difficult situation in life. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk as he heard Ciel's voice in his head say 'How characteristic of a demon, taking advantage of the weak.' He couldn't deny it, he is what he is, a demon.

Pulling the heavy covers over the still shivering but now fully clothed in warm clothes boy, Sebastian decided that his services were no longer required. It was going to be hell when the boy woke up. Hanging up the damp clothes by the fire, Sebastian exited the guest room; already feeling the beginning of a headache.

* * *

That smiling face always pissed Ciel off in the morning; this morning being no different yet something was off. Sitting up in his giant bed with glorious bed head and rumpled pajamas, Ciel glared at the demon moving about the room making preparations. Both eyes followed the other's bigger form around the room; his right eye glowing with the mark of the contract. Ciel contributed it to the contract seal as to the reason why something felt off about the demon butler for usually his eye never bothered him but today he felt a little…pull was the best word to describe it. He looked fine but demons were born tricksters and liars', hiding their true emotions, or what little emotional range they had, was a piece of cake to them.

"What happens to be on your mind this morning Sebastian?" The last Phantomhive asked, running a small hand through his hair to make it neater in appearance though it didn't do his hair much justice. This morning bicker between the two was normal but today is was much more, it was a challenge for Ciel and he would win.

Ciel knew that the butler didn't sleep at night and usually asked in the morning what the demon had done in order to pass the time. Most of the time he received the same kind of answers of "Just relaxed in the lounge" or "was baking sweets for you" but today he knew it wasn't one of those answers.

"Nothing in particular why do you ask?" the demon replied with a smile, but the answer was too quick for Ciel's liking. Narrowing his eyes very slightly at the response, Ciel's eyes followed Sebastian even more closely now. That answer was obviously false, Ciel had been around the demon long enough to know.

'So this is the game you're playing is it?' "What did you do during my sleep, spend your time in the lounge again?" he asked, wanting to get to the bottom on the problem. The pulling in his eye was getting irritating and fast.

Sebastian just continued smiling and handed the young master's tea to him; he knew what Ciel wanted to hear but he wasn't quite ready for the master to find out about the boy still sleeping no more then one floor below and eight doors down. 'My pardons, but it will be I who wins this little banter Ciel.' "I did, the fire's warmth is always the best there. You know it started to snow last night." He commented nonchalantly. Check

Ciel silently growled in irritation, his anger quickly growing at the way Sebastian could dismiss his questions so easily. He would find out what had really happened last night even if he had to order it out of the demon. Opening his mouth to ask another question he was interrupted when Sebastian spoke again.

"By the way, Lady Elizabeth will be arriving later today." Check mate, Ciel's attention was officially drawn from the subject concerning his activities at night.

"What, Why?!" The Young master all but yelled while putting his empty cup of tea down on the bedside dresser. "Why is this so short notice?" he asked glaring at his servant.

"We didn't receive the letter till late last night. I myself didn't read it till after you had gone to sleep." Sebastian easily lied, well sort of. He did read it after Ciel had gone to sleep but he had gotten in the afternoon.

Showing a little bit of childish nature, Ciel flopped none to gracefully back down onto the bed, making his bed hair even worse. 'Perfect.' As much as he enjoyed having Lizzy visit he didn't really want to deal with her talks of throwing a party right now. "Sebastian, go start the bath, today's going to be a long day."

"Yes my lord." The demon replied, bowed and then left the room.

The pulling in his eye lessened as the demon got farther away. Wait…pulling…damnit, Sebastian had won their little banter…like always

* * *

This long chapter hopefully makes up for how much time has passed since the second chapter. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Gene: hey it's the new chapter! It got here faster than the other ones!**

**Naru: hey!......i don't care, maybe it's because this chapter was all you ****eats cookies**

**Gene: well here's the chapter! Hey where's my cookies!**

**Naru: this is a disclaimer we don't own kuroshitusji or bleach, there I just said it**

**Echo Chapter 4:**

The door shut behind him, along with noises of feet running up and down the house. It was three in the afternoon. All the other boys were finding hiding places. Renji was the one stuck counting because he lost in rock, paper, scissors. I was always good at not being found because I'm usually the one trying to avoid them. Such trivial games did not accomplish anything. When you have been an orphan this long, you've learned that it's every man for themselves. If you thought you could make friends with anyone in this dump, you were naïve.

"Hey, move over!"

Then again…

"Hey, let's turn that frown upside down! I'm here with you aren't I?"

There was Ichigo.

I couldn't suppress the smile pulling at my lips. "Shh! They are going to find us."

"Not with you here they won't." Ichigo flashed him his smile that only an orange-haired goofball could pull off.

I almost forgot why I was mad at him in the first place. "Remind me again, why you made me agree to this stupid game?"

"To lighten up. You are always so tight like you got a stick up your ass and no one else was going to do anything about it."

On that note, my cheeks turned a bright pink. Why does he make me feel this way?

Ichigo's eyes shone with an intensity that struck me hard, like a bullet through the chest. Ok, not the best analogy, but still, how else can I describe it? Neither of us spoke, even as the doorknob turned. With the way his eyes grazed over me, I felt like he was going to make it his mission to thaw me, as though I were his project and his alone. At first, I thought I saw a yellowish tint creep into his eyes but it disappeared as soon as I noticed it.

As the door opened, Ichigo's lips crashed into mine, closing the distance. Although it was sudden and perhaps a little forceful, my lips accepted the invite and I proceeded to kiss him back.

"Found you!"

Just like that, Ichigo and I were apart; before anyone could witness the moment we shared

When I regained control of my body, I tried to latch onto Ichigo, hoping I could somehow prevent what would come soon after.

Renji had stormed down the staircase, screaming that he found them and that I had to count next. But that is not what would happen. No. By the time the other boys found him, he'd be unrecognizable.

Darkness greeted him then. By sheer force of will, Hitsugaya managed to prevent the nightmare from continuing. He couldn't bear to watch what would transpire. He had spent the last three months trying to forget.

Finally, he was returning to consciousness.

Squinting his eyes twice, Toshiro yawned as he sat up. The sun decided to rise the same time he did and illuminated the king sized bed. Wait…something's not right here. Is it the fact that he did not awake to another beating from Asoka? No, that bastard probably passed out drunk last night and wouldn't be up until at least three in the afternoon. It had to be the fact that for once, he did not wake up to a sore back. Usually the cots were like sleeping on a rock. Yes, he felt unusually comfortable and relaxed. Something was definitely up.

Five minutes later….

HOLY CRAP! This isn't the orphanage!

"Where the fuck am I?" Hitsugaya looked around his space of dwelling for the first time and really looked. Last time he checked, he didn't live in a fancy shmancy rich mansion. In fact, he had never really seen one up close before. Even though he did wander about frequently to avoid Asoka, never once had he seen one in the village before. Then again though, perhaps he wasn't even near the orphanage. At that thought, a chill went up his spine. Was he abducted?

Hitsugaya couldn't suppress the laughter bubbling up. "Like that would ever happen." He wasn't worth kidnapping and even if that did happen, why would someone who can afford the finer things in life bother with a nobody like him? He raised his hand from beneath the comforter and covered his face with it.

"Where am I…?" The sun only continued to rise, even without him. Maybe this had all been a dream and he was never really an orphan and that Ichigo was just a figment of his dreams. Maybe, in reality, Hitsugaya is someone of a higher status. "Then why do I still feel poor?" The groggy teenager mused to himself. The more he looked around the spacious room, the more irritated and restless he became. Hitsugaya certainly wouldn't find the answers to his questions by sitting there underneath the incredibly comfortable sheets on the biggest bed he had ever seen. There was only obstacle standing in his way of getting up immediately though. The dull headache that seemed to clog his sinus. Toshiro tried to press his memory, to recall what could have happened to him last night but that only made him feel more light-headed.

Then again, why did he feel the need to escape? After all, it's not like he had a home to go back to, much less anyone who would bother to perform a search party for. Maybe he could stay here for a few days and then find someplace else to live.

Stifling a yawn, Hitsugaya forced himself out of bed in spite of his headache's protest. He then bit back a string of curse words as his feet began to feel like pins and needles. Clearly, even though he had mentally woken up, his body hadn't. That's not all that hurt though. He was instantly reminded of Asoka's abuse when his foot began to pulse with pain. Even though it was days since Asoka last beat him in a drunken rage. The tortured lad's infected foot continues to give him trouble. Not that, that was anything new. He never had the proper materials and much less knowledge of how to care for himself. Steadying himself, Hitsugaya tried to put less weight on his left foot and proceeded to walk toward the door separating him from the rest of himself.

Surely in a house so grand as this, there would be bandages for him to use. It just then occurred to him that he may not be alone and that the owner of this mansion may be around. A sixth sense told him he did not want to be seen. As he walked down the staircase, his eyes fell on the paintings, the decor and the chandelier. He sucked in his breath, suddenly feeling two feet tall. Hitsugaya felt out of place. Envy gnawed at him, wondering who could live so lavishly like this.

The open wound throbbed with each step, but he wouldn't stop until he found a restroom, which seemed impossible to him since the size of the house alone made him feel like he was walking in a maze. Hitsugaya winced when his foot met a hard-tiled floor. The coldness only made it worse. When his eyes finally landed on what appeared to be a bathroom, Hitsugaya quickened his pace. He almost didn't see the lounge, which was placed, close to his destination. Something about this particular room filled him with warmth. He almost felt sense of someone sitting close by, looking at him with interest and confusion. No sooner did Hitsugaya sense someone's presence when he realized that he was indeed not alone. Sitting in the lounge was another boy, staring at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Echo Chapter 5**

**AN: **Hey everyone, I bet you all noticed this took awhile to get out…no worries though, me and my friend and making sure you all get some shiroxsebastion smexiness as soon as possible. Damn you summer and college for getting in the way! I can't tell you all when the next chapter will be out, but I will definitely try to get it out to you by the end of Christmas break! enjoy and review!

Ciel blinked once, and then a second time in surprise, looking up from the papers he was reading when he felt eyes on him. Initially he thought it was just one of the servants or Sebastian coming to tell him something, hopefully, important, but it wasn't. There was a boy, a little bit taller than him, standing in the doorway staring back at him, and he was wearing some of his old clothes. A hallucination brought on by his tired mind was the first thought to cross his mind but quickly labeled it as absurd and pushed it aside. He was tired every morning and never once had he had a hallucination, so then it was actually real. There was a real boy with snow-white hair, green eyes and his old pajamas in his doorway, in his frickin' mansion. To say he felt alarmed was an understatement.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" The last Phantomhive shouted as he quickly closed his book and stood up from his chair glaring at the intruder. His glare only intensified when the boy tensed up, his unnatural shade of green eyes opening wide in fear but Ciel received no answer. Growling low in his throat, the young lord decided that he had waited patiently long enough for an answer. The step he took in the boy's direction seemed to snap the stranger out of his fear induced trance. With an even more panicked look in his eyes, the stranger bolted out of sight.

"Hold it right there!" Ciel took off running after the boy, but he didn't have to run far for the boy had fallen. Not even bothering wonder why, Ciel run in front of him, glaring down at the stranger who was too scared to raise his head. "You will explain yourself this instance, what are you doing in my house?" When he still received no answer in reply he slammed the heel of his shoe onto the others hand, not hard enough to break it but hard enough to bruise. "Don't test my patien-"

Ciel's angry remark was cut off as a pair of gloved hands grasped the fallen strangers and lifted him into a pair of arms. "S-Sebastian?" he questioned the owner of said pair of arms.

"Boc-chan, that's no way to treat a guest is it, where are your manners?" The demon butler sighed, lifting up the boy's hand, which Ciel had stepped on in his larger gloved hands. "Those heels are dangerous, you could have broken his hand but luckily it will only bruise." He replied, ignoring the shocked look on his young master's face, and smiling at the orphan in his arms.

"Sebastian explain yourself!" the boy demanded, crossing his arms in a little sign of defeat but his glare didn't waver from the white-haired boy. "This screams of your doing."

"He passed put during a snow storm last night in front of the mansion. I'm not so cold-hearted that I leave the poor boy to freeze to death." He explained minimally, his master didn't need to know everything, covering up his thoughts of last night through his trickster smile he always wore.

Ciel laughed inwardly at the thought of Sebastian being anything but cold-hearted. "So you moved on to picking up stray orphans now, not just stray cats." He mocked for a bit before getting serious again. "His life is of no concern for me, he's awake now and the storm has died down, get him out of my clothes and out of my mansion!" he ordered.

Sebastian's smile turned into his fake frown of disappointment. "But Boc-chan the young one is hurt and your chasing him only made them worse, at least let him stay here till he's healed." The demon pleaded.

"No." Ciel rejected immediately. "I see no benefit in it for me only loss."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at his young master's reply. Leave it to the head of a company to always be thinking of business. "Oh, but I believe that there could be some benefit for it in you."

Ciel narrowed his eyes at Sebastian in disbelief. "Like what do explain?" he stated after a moment of thought.

"You have a ball the Queen is having you host coming up soon correct? Well what if I told you that this boy could play the piano better than any professional."

"I'd call you a liar but then again I already believe you to be one." Ciel responded.

Sebastian ignored his master's thoughts about him and continued. "Well I am not and I'm sure this boy wouldn't mind playing the piano at the ball to make up for allowing him to stay. It will save money from not hiring someone."

"I am still at a loss though, the money used for the piano player will goes towards this thing instead." Ciel growled, his patience thinning to dangerous levels; his cold blue eye glaring back at the huddled, tensed up form in Sebastian's arms who was trembling slightly. As of the moment, that orphan was only but a burden to him.

"Don't you trust my decision Boc-chan? Isn't it true that the better the piano player the better your reputation will be?" he asked, smiling again when he saw that he had achieved his masters attention and thoughts with that question.

'Why is this demon trying so hard for a meager brat of a human?' Ciel thought bitterly but that wasn't his most puzzling thought at the moment. "Fine, he can stay till he heals and till he pays back me back fully. Until the ball he will work off the debt working in this mansion as one of my servants. He will not be able to leave until he has compensated me with an amount that I deem equal to my services. Is that clear Sebastian!" he asked though he knew his butler wouldn't object. Currently, Ciel's most puzzling question was, why was he agreeing to this. Was it because he felt something might happen? It wasn't because he felt connected to this orphan because he himself was sort of an orphan. Scowling in disgust at the thought of pitying this thing that was nothing like him, he turned on his heel and left. "You're in charge of taking care of him do you understand. Now get out of my sight!"

Sebastian smirked and bowed his head a little even though his master couldn't see him. "Yes, my Lord." He said before he too turned on his heels and walked the boy back to the guest bedroom he was in before.

Looking down at the shaking boy in his arms his crimson eyes briefly met green before the green darted down, the boy lowering his head. "Don't take Boc-chan's words to heart; he's always cranky in the mornings. Just give him some time and show him some hard work and he'll come around." He spoke to the boy as he reached the bedroom and lowered the boy back on the bed. "Now, time to change your bandages, don't get out of that bed and go on anymore escapades." Sebastian ordered before disappearing out of the room to get the first aid.

Hitsugaya blinked once and then twice to make sure this wasn't all some weird dream. As his eyes traveled around, Shiro opened his mouth in awe at the luxurious and stunning scenery. This strange butler who helped him seemed to not even notice and continue about finding bandages after leaving in bed. Maybe it's because he was too dazed to be observant. _I wonder if Asoka is even worried about me right now…what am I even thinking_? Asoka has never cared for him and Toshiro always hated him for being an abusive alcoholic. Yet, now, away from the orphanage, Hitsugaya Toshiro feels a little homesick.

Someone like him doesn't belong in a lavish place like this. Screw being injured, he couldn't allow himself to be a burden to anyone but Asoka since he is his caregiver and only Asoka can take responsibility for him no matter how fucked up that sounds. However, this butler called Sebastion said he couldn't get out of bed and it would be too noticeable and predictable of him to attempt to escape now. Come to think of it, Sebastion mentioned him being a professional piano player and even went as far to offer his services without his consent. Then again, at the time, Shiro was shell-shocked after being caught by who is the young master of this household and could barely even speak, much less process what they were saying.

What if he couldn't play as well as Sebastion claimed? The only times he played were when he escaped from that hellhole that is the orphanage and sneak into homes that had pianos or stores that had them on display after the stores closed. From that alone, Shiro barely considered himself an amateur but then again, he never really listened to himself play, he simply let his fingers dance across the keys and followed whatever song that wanted to come out. Too many thoughts were swirling around in his head, so Toshiro decided to just push them aside for now. He certainly couldn't do anything useful being this stressed so he might as well do what this strange, red-eyed man says and leave the minute he was capable of taking care of himself.

Sebastian quickly located the first aid medical equipment he required and started casually walking back to the room that held the young orphan. He was in no rush to get back to him, his wounds were nothing serious, but his thoughts unconsciously slowed his pace down even more.

Contrary to what humans might be thinking, Sebastian was not thinking about the orphan's situation and how he ended up outside the mansion last night, what concerned him was how unnatural his young master seemed to be having. Even with the promise of benefits in their little exchange, Ciel still seemed quite unhappy about their visitor. Some would ask, well why wouldn't he? But normally Ciel 's frown turned into a mask of happiness and welcome all for the sake of business relationships, but not this time. That is what confused yet at the same time amused the demon.

Noticing that his feet were no standing still in front of the guest bedroom door, Sebastian opened the door and smirked when he saw that the white-haired boy had did as told and stayed on the bed. "See, relaxing on a bed wasn't that hard now was it?" Sebastian questioned, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer for the question was redundant, but he was surprised at the slight glare he received in response. 'What a defiant boy despite how hopeless he feels, interesting.' He thought.

Walking over to sit on the bed, Sebastian started to bandage the boy's hand, which was already starting to turn a black-ish purple. Taking his small hand in his bigger gloved one, Sebastian released a couple of chuckles at how tense the boy was. "Would you mine telling me the name of our newest addition to the Phantomhive estate?"

Ciel seethed on his way back to his office. He still saw no benefit in housing this brat of an orphan. Could play the piano better than a professional, what bullshit was Sebastian trying to pull. The only thing special about the boy was his odd looks, and that wasn't a good kind of special in Ciel's opinion.

What right did this brat have to come into his mansion and live here; he didn't need anymore-useless servants. The boy was no bigger than him, what good would he be at doing anything.

And that's when Ciel had a thought, if the boy couldn't be useful, he would be a source of entertainment; his newest game. At this, Ciel's frown turned into an evil smirk


End file.
